Do you remember or Happy Hanukkah
by Serafine Konai
Summary: Nach 3x09 . Felicitys Heilig Abend. Olicity.


Hallo zusammen,

ein kleiner One-Shot der mit eingefallen ist. Ein bisschen holprig, ich weiß. Ich gucke Arrow in Englisch und bin nicht so mit den deutschen Begriffen oder Phrasen aus der Serie vertraut. Ich hoffe, der One-Shot gefällt dennoch. Kleine Warnung. Ich habe Season 3 nocht nicht wirklich geguckt, immer nur kleine Schnippsel hier und da. Nicht weil ich sie nicht sehen will, aber ich gucke immer alles gerne am Stück. Sollte ich also irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht haben, bitte nicht böse sein ;-)

LG

Serafine

Do you remember or Happy Hanukkah

Mit einem leisen Ping öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren zur obersten Etage von Palmer Technologis. Selbstbewusst und ein wenig vorfreudig trat der Besitzer der Firma aus dem Lift und ging zielstrebig auf Felicitys Büro zu. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Päckchen und einen Ordner. In dem Päckchen hatte er ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie. Schmuck. Auch wenn sie derzeit auf etwas wackligem Boden standen, wollte er ihr dennoch etwas schenken und um den wackligen Boden zu stabilisieren hatte er den Ordner mitgebracht. In dem Ordner hatte er alle Informationen gesammelt, die ihm helfen konnten, Felicity auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er wollte der Stadt helfen und sie hatte nur irgendetwas gemurmelt und war gegangen. Starling City brauchte einen Helden, einen richtigen Helden, nicht so einen halben wie dieser Kerl in grünem Leder, der sich „Arrow" nannte. Mit dem hatte doch erst alles richtig angefangen, zumindest nach Rays Ansicht. Der Typ war ein Mörder. Er hatte vielleicht seit einiger Zeit aufgehört zu morden, aber Ray war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Der Mann namens Arrow hatte ja bereits einmal gezeigt, dass er Ausnahmen machte. Letztes Jahr hatte er auch kurzzeitig aufgehört zu morden, nur um dann aus dem Nichts Graf Vertigo zu erschießen. Nein, Ray Palmer wollte dieser Stadt helfen, wie ein Held und ohne zu töten. Sobald Felicity seine Informationen gesehen hatte, würde sie ihm helfen. Wenn er eins gelernt hatte, in der kurzen Zeit seit dem er sie kannte, dann das sie Informationen sehr schätze und großen Wert auf sie legte. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Ja, sie würde sich ihm anschließen. Er hatte beinahe ihren Schreibtisch erreicht, als ein neues „Ping" von den Fahrstühlen ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Hektisch sah er sich um und hechtete in den dunklen Konferenzraum, welcher mit Felicitys Büro verbunden war. Gerade, als sich die durchaus berechtigte Frage nach dem „Wer kommt heute um diese Zeit ins Büro?", sich in seinem Geist formte tönte eine weibliche Stimme durch die angelehnte Glastür zu ihm. „Mir geht es gut, Dig. Ich bin nur noch mal schnell ins Büro gefahren, um mein Tablet zu holen. Ihr könnt ruhig schon auf Patrouille gehen. Nicht das du zu spät zu deinem ersten Weihnachten mit Sara kommst", ertönte ihre Stimme mit einer leicht amüsierten Note in der Stimme und die Tür zu ihrem Büro schwang auf und sie kam in Rays Blickfeld. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten, ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und legte ihre Tasche so wie ihr Handy auf den Tisch. Mit einem Seufzer trat sie zu ihren Fenstern und öffnete eins. Kühle Winterluft drang zu ihr herein und vereinzelte Schneeflocken wirbelten umher. Einen Momentlang starrte sie einfach nur hinaus und seufzte erneut. Ray war kurz davor sein Versteck zu verlassen, als sie sich abrupt umdrehte und ihren langen Mantel abstreifte und über die Rückenlehne ihrer Couch warf, ehe sie sich auf selbige setzte, den Blick durch das geöffnete Fenster gen Himmel gerichtet. Die Wolken waren an einer Stelle aufgebrochen und sanftes Mondlicht erhellte den Raum und ließ eine einsame Träne auf dem Gesicht der hübschen jungen Frau glitzern. „Wo bist du nur?", ertönte ihre gebrochene Stimme und Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Tod bist. Du kannst nicht Tod sein. Merlyn hat gelogen, stimmt's? Es war nur ein Trick, eine Farce die ihr beide euch ausgedacht habt um Thea zu beschützen. Du kannst nicht Tod sein, wer soll sich denn sonst um den Farn kümmern?", ein Schluchzer schüttelte sie und unbewusst schlang sie ihre Arme um ihre Mitte. Kurz senkte sie den Kopf ehe sie ihn erneut hob und wieder zum Himmel sah. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben? Du kamst mit dieser fast schon komischen Lüge zu mir, dass du einen Latte über den Laptop geschüttet hättest, wobei das Teil aussah wie ein Schweizerkäse, so viele Einschusslöcher hatte es. Lügen konntest du nie, weißt du noch die Sache mit dem Vertigo in der Spritze, welches du mir als Energiedrink verkaufen wolltest, und die Spritze damit erklärtest, dass du keine Flaschen mehr gehabt hättest?", ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und ein kleiner Lacher mischte sich mit einem Schluchzer. Ray stand wie paralysiert neben einer Säule im Konferenzraum, total in Schatten gehüllt und beobachtete Felicity. Wovon redete sie da? Das klang alles merkwürdig. „Oder unsere erste gemeinsame Mission? Du hattest dich mit Diggle gestritten und wir mussten in dieses Casino rein. Gott, ich war so nervös. Natürlich weißt du das noch, wer könnte nicht, nachdem was ich alles über die Inears zu dir gesagt habe. Aber ich hatte Recht, oder nicht? Ich kann gut Karten zählen. Okay, ich hätte darauf verzichten können, dass der Kerl eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet hatte, aber du kamst wie versprochen. Du kamst immer. Auf der Insel, als wir dich gesucht haben und ich auf der Landmine stand, du hast Roy gerettet, Laurel vom Puppenmacher befreit, Diggle in Russland geholfen, mich und Laurel gerettet und Slade gestellt", erneut unterbrach ein Schluchzer ihre Stimme. „Warum sollte dann dich niemand retten? Wieso solltest du gestorben sein? Du hast so vielen Leuten geholfen, sie gerettet, ihnen eine Aufgabe gegeben. Ohne dich, wäre Diggle immer noch ein gelangweilter Bodyguard, Roy ein Straßenräuber und ich ein gelangweiltes IT-Girl." Mehrere Schluchzer unterbrachen sie erneut und ihr Kopf sank auf ihre Brust. „Ich weiß noch, als du ohne zu klopfen in die IT Abteilung gekommen bist und ich dich dafür gerügt habe. Du wolltest wissen, woher der schwarze Pfeil kam, angeblich wolltest du deinem Freund ein paar neue zu seinem Geburtstag schenken. Du hast mich bemerkenswert genannt und mir dann frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Warum ich dir damals gesagt habe, dass ich Jüdisch bin, weiß ich nicht, aber du hast ohne groß zu zögern gesagt-." „Fröhliches Chanukka", ertönte eine tiefe Männerstimme und Felicity sowie auch Ray zuckten zusammen und sahen zur Bürotür. Dort stand zu Rays Schrecken eine dunkle Gestalt mit Kapuze. Wenn er wetten sollte, würde er sagen, dass dies Arrow war. Unbeweglich stand der Rächer nicht mehr als ein zwei Schritte in ihrem Büro, Bogen in der rechten Hand, Blick auf Felicity gerichtet. Ein, zwei Herzschläge geschah gar nichts, doch dann schoss Felicity wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch, Ray dachte, sie würde versuchen zu fliehen und verlagerte sein Gewicht um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch zu seiner Überraschung rannte sie direkt auf den Mann zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Mit einem lauten Knall landete der Bogen auf dem Boden und Arrow schlang seine Arme um die junge Frau. „Du lebst. Oh Gott, ich wusste es. Du lebst, du bist wirklich hier", stammelte sie zwischen Schluchzern und drückte sich an ihn, als hätte sie Angst, dass er in der nächste Sekunde verschwinden würde. Der Chef von Palmer Technologis traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Da hatte er einen gesamten Ordner darüber angefertigt, warum er der bessere Held für Starling City war, als Arrow und ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft nur um zu lernen, dass sie Jüdisch war und mit dem Kerl zusammenarbeitete. „Hey", ertönte die Stimme des Rächers sanft. Felicity hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist alles gut, ich bin wieder da", sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Seine Lippen weilten dort länger als nötig und Felicity schloss ihre Augen. Genoss seine Nähe und relaxte gegen seinen Körper. Alle Fragen die sie an ihn hatte schob sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. Oliver war nicht Tod, er war hier bei ihr und sie war in seinen Armen. Es ging ihm gut, das war alles was im Moment zählte. „Mach das nie wieder", wisperte sie, als seine Lippen ihre Stirn verließen und er runzelte fragend sie Stirn. „Nicht das auf die Stirn küssen, dass kannst du gerne jederzeit machen", erklärte sie schnell und eine leichte röte zierte ihre Wangen. „Ich meine sterben. Zuerst ertrinkst du, dann wirst du angeschossen, von Merlyn beinahe zu Tode geprügelt, spießt dich selbst mit einem Pfeil auf ihm ihn auszuschalten, wirst unter Drogen gesetzt und die Sache mit Slade, wo du dich selber aufgeben wolltest und jetzt das hier. Tu das nie wieder, hörst du?", verlangte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Ein Seufzer entwich Olivers Lippen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir versprechen, Felicity", murmelte er und ließ seine Arme sinken. Er trat an ihr vorbei zu dem geöffnete Fenster und sah nach unten. Nach ein paar Sekunden folgte sie ihm und sah nach unten. „Erinnerst du dich, als wie das letzte Mal so hier an den Fenstern standen?", unterbrach er unerwartet die Stille. Felicity nickte. „Es war nach dem du Graf Vertigo erschossen hast, weil er mich gefangen genommen hatte", erwiderte sie und fegte damit das letzte bisschen Hoffnung weg, welches Ray noch gehabt hatte. Leise wand er sich ab und verließ den Konferenzraum durch die andere Tür und nahm die Treppen nach unten. Er gab auf.

„Du hast dich damals entschuldigt, dass ich das ich die Wahl hatte treffen müssen ihn zu erschießen. Die Sache war, er hatte dich und es gab keine Wahl und so bleibt es auch. Sollte es um dich oder Thea gehen, werde ich alles tun, was nötig ist um euch zu beschützen. Alles. Deswegen kann ich dir das Versprechen nicht geben, verstehst du?", sagte er bedacht und sah in ihre Augen. Einige Herzschläge lang reagierte sie nicht, sah ihm nur in die Augen, ehe sie langsam nickte. Sie trat einen Schritt näher und streifte seine Kapuze ab und zog die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Oliver wand seinen Körper zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er und diesmal küsste er nicht ihre Stirn. Das fade Mondlicht, welches sich immer wieder durch die dicken Schneewolken schlich, ließ die Träne ihres Glückes wie einen Diamanten funkeln und die Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster tanzten in der kristallklaren Winterluft.


End file.
